


Not the Real Thing [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Dief ex machina, Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Benton’s eyes finally caught up with his hands, gathering in the images as he’d gathered up Ray’s magazines, and he stopped.
  
  It was -- well, it wasn’t him, clearly it wasn’t him, he’d certainly remember had his picture ever been taken like that. And yet.
  
  “Oh dear.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822097) by [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn). 



> Thanks for Arwyn for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/rsaskqxvj2p6hk27yb5n36il7i1tgdv6)

Download [from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-real-thing)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
